Druhá strana mince
by Christina Hall
Summary: Do Egypta přijíždí 19letá Kate Jeffersonová, aby u svého strýce začala pracovat jako průvodkyně v karnackém chrámovém komplexu....a začnou se dít věci!


**DRUHÁ STRANA MINCE**

**vlakové nádraží Luxor, Egypt, 2001 našeho letopočtu**

Kate seděla na svém zavazadle, před okamžikem vyloženém z přeplněného vagónu. Celé tělo ji bolelo z neustálého drncání železničních pražců, měla opuchlé oči a bolela ji hlava z nevyspání. Cesta z Londýna do Káhiry nebyla žádná oddychovka - tak tak stihla letadlo a když se konečně usadila na svém sedadle, zjistila, že jeden z kufrů nechala na letišti v Dusenburgu. No, nevadí, to nějak zvládne. Ano, zvládne to bez poloviny svých věcí, fénu na vlasy, baterky, nabíječky na mobil a discmana s hromadou CD, pomyslela si kysele. Úžasné. Prostě úžasné. A aby toho nebylo málo, letadlo kvůli poruše muselo nouzově přistát v Madridu, než se motor laskavě rozhodl spolupracovat a s 45minutovým spožděním je dopravit do hlavního města Egyptské Arabské republiky.

Poté ještě musela absolvovat transport do Luxoru 'mírně přecpaným' vlakem. Většinu cesty trávila tím, že odháněla opelichanou, dotěrnou slepici, které se bůhvíproč zalíbily zrovna její tkaničky u bot. Zapřísahala se, že příště se bude spoléhat na pantofle, nebo na suchý zip. Dokonce i v 21. století bylo totiž na Středním východě běžné, že zvířata cestovala v jednom kupé spolu s lidmi. Kate byla v Egyptě naposledy v patnácti letech, tak by snad mohla vědět, co ji tu může potkat, ne?

Avšak když tady tak dřepěla na zpola naplněné cestovní tašce (většinu svých věcí totiž měla jako naschvál v té, kterou si zapomněla v Londýně), vrátily se jí vzpomínky na její dětství, často trávené tady. Radostné švitoření vítajících se rodinných příslušníků, zástupy přeřvávajících se turistů všech možných národností, příšerná hudba rozhlasových stanic, vzdálenné hýkání osla, hlas křičící cosi v arabštině...to vše ji vrátilo do doby, kdy se svými rodiči a starší sestrou Liou (zdrobnělina jména Amelia, což se Kate líbilo daleko více, než její vlastní jméno Katherine - to jí přišlo příliš tvrdé a obyčejné) trávili tři měsíce hlavních prázdnin u jejich strýce, správce chrámového komplexu Karnak nedaleko Luxoru.

Ovšem s jeho pomocí při tahání zavazadel, natožpak s tím, že by jí přišel naproti na nádraží, rozhodně počítat nemohla. Razil totiž heslo, že člověk si má vždy poradit sám, a když to nezvládne, tak na to prostě nemá. Kate to věděla, tudíž si nedělala žádné iluze, že by sem svou milovanou neteřinku přišel osobně přivítat. Když se s povzdechem zvedla a uchopila držadlo své mírně opotřebované cestovní tašky s třásněmi a nápisem 'Happy Hawaii', došlo jí, že je to poprvé, co se bude muset skutečně postarat sama o sebe a rozhodovat si o svém životě sama. Dosud totiž bydlela u rodičů, a samotnou jí překvapil její spontánní nápad odjet sem na dlouhodobější brigádu. Doufala, že si vydělá nějaké peníze, tři měsíce si bude užívat na sluníčku -- počkat, neměla náhodou opalovací krémy v té druhé tašce?! -- , najde si nové přátele a získá spoustu, spoustu nových zkušeností a zážitků. To byla její představa. Ovšem, jak si pomyslela, uvidí se, jaká bude realita.

Zaplašila chmurné myšlenky a s tím vědomím se znovu dostavila i ohromná radost ze života, že je tady, v Egyptě, v rodné zemi své matky, a jakoby ji i rozlámaná záda pomalu přestávala bolet. Rozhodně si přes rameno přehodila batoh, do druhé ruky vzala zavazadlo a hbitě si razila cestu mezi turisty a pouličními obchodníky prodávajícími mizerně provedené repliky dřevěných skarabeů. Zrovna jeden takový se jí ale připletl do cesty tak nešikovně, že nic nemohlo zabránit jejich vzájemné srážce. PRÁSK!, a už se suvenýry, včetně Kate a toho nešťastníka, válely po zemi, vydané na milost a nemilost procházejícím lidem, motorkám a velbloudům. Kate rychle zazmatkovala, a okamžitě se začala omlouvat a sbírat je z rozpáleného chodníku. Rychle je podala obchodníkovi, postaršímu ušmudlanému vrásčitému chlapíkovi, který se na ni překvapivě místo zuřivého nadávání v arabštině, které očekávala, usmál téměř bezzubými dásněmi. Kate cítila vinu za to, jakou škodu by mu mohla způsobit, a rozhodla se, že by si u něj měla na omluvu něco koupit. Prodával různé suvenýry - již zmiňované skaraby, anchy, různé amulety, přívěšky a pohlednice, prostě klasické zboží pro chtivé turisty, pomyslela si. Kate se rozhodla pro přívěsek se skarabem za 5 dolarů, avšak když chtěla zaplatit, stařík se pouze znovu usmál, zavrtěl hlavou, zašátral v krabici u bot, kterou měl u sebe, a vytáhl z ní zlatý náhrdelník, překvapivý u pouličního prodavače tohoto typu. Kate zůstala jen překvapeně zírat, když jí ho vnutil do dlaně, a než se stačila vzpamatovat, zmizel v davu lidí.

Kate tam tak zkoprněle stála, a udiveně zírala na ten nečekaný dárek. Byl to podle jejího laického odhadu velmi cenný zlatý náhrdelník, který k jejímu překvapení vypadal téměř starověce. Byl tvořený zlatými a obsidiánovými korálky, a houpal se na něm jakýsi amulet s Horovým okem, který měl po každé straně vyrytého skarabea. Proč jí ho jen dával?

Sama pro sebe se usmála, pokrčila rameny, a pověsila si ho na krk, přičemž si lehce rozcuchala své lesklé, kaštanové dlouhé vlasy, stáčející se do neposedných prstýnků. Její pobyt v Egyptě tedy rozhodně nemohl začít lépe, pomyslela si optimisticky, když si znovu přehodila zavazadla přes rameno a zamířila do fronty na taxíky.

Luxor, to jsou vlastně dvě města, z nichž každé je moderním odrazem toho druhého. Domorodé město tvoří chátrající domy, mešity, spleť úzkých uliček zalidněných malými bosými fotbalisty, zatímco ve čtvrtích pro turisty najdete hotely, restaurace, obchody i pár nočních klubů v sousedství starobylých chrámů Luxoru a Karnaku.

Z obou chrámů měla Kate raději Karnak. Zatímco Luxorský chrám byl celý obklopen domy, obchody a kavárnami, ten druhý se jí zdál jaksi volnější z dnešní civilizace, jako by si v sobě stále zachovával jakési kouzlo někdejších časů. Stál v sousedství několika kaváren a nočních klubů, avšak z druhé strany jej stále obklopovala poušť. Kate jako dítě milovala, když se mohla v noci vykrást z domu či hotelu, potají vklouznout mezi měsíčním světlem zalité sloupy a zdi, snít si své sny, na okamžik se odprostit od všední reality a nechat se unášet dětskou fantazií a kouzlem noci.

I přestože ty časy již dávno minuly a z Kate vyrostla sebevědomá mladá žena (nebo si to o sobě alespoň myslela), když taxík konečně dorazil na místo určení a Kate taxikáři vrazila do ruky pár zmuchlaných egyptských liber, se jí roztřásly nohy při náhlém přívalu zpola zapomenutých vzpomínek na všechny dětské naděje, na o dva roky starší sestru Liu v modrých šatech lízající zmrzlinu, na bratránka Abdulláha...Snažila se ty obrazy vyhnat z mysli, když ze zadní sedačky taxíku pracně vyprostila zavazadlo, přehodila si ho přes již namožené rameno a vyklopýtala přes silnici směrem k poměrně dobře opravenému domu, opatřenému mezinárodním znakem pro informace **i**, a dobře viditelnou cedulí s nápisem 'pokladna' v angličtině, arabštině, němčině, francouzštině a několika dalších světových jazycích.

Když se zacinkáním zvonku otevřela dveře a vešla dovnitř, naskytl se jí pohled na poměrně obvyklý obchod se suvenýry, pohlednicemi a vším možným, topící se v bílém světle dlouhých elektrických zářivek. Rozhlížela se kolem po někom, kdo by mohl ohlásit její příchod u jejího strýce, ale v celé místnosti nebylo ani stopy po personálu. To Kate nepřekvapovalo - již si zvykla na způsob přemýšlení místních obyvatel a vůbec obyvatel celého Blízkého Východu.

Na pultě našla elektrický zvonek s cedulkou hlásající 'V případě nepřítomnosti zvoňte', opět v několika jazycích. Je tady někdo? Ne. Tak tedy budu zvonit., pomyslela si. Pokrčila rameny a tlačítko zmáčkla, doufajíc, že bude fungovat. Celý prostor náhle proťalo nepříjemné řinčení zvonku někde na druhé straně domu. Během čekání jí padl pohled na stoličku za pultem, kde se nacházel zpola snědený koblih s čokoládovou polevou, na němž již hodovaly mouchy. Byla ráda, že toho dne nesnídala. Z upřeného civění na ten ubohý zbytek něčí svačiny ji vytrhly energické kroky a bývala by dala krk za to, že někde ze zadní místnosti uslyšela kazeťákem zkreslenou hudbu nějaké rockové skupiny.

"Mohu vám nějak pomoci?" ozval se jí za zády lehce otrávený hlas a Kate se otočila, aby ve dveřích uviděla zhruba čtyřiadvacetiletého muže s bradkou a černými, nakrátko střiženými nagelovanými vlasy, v tmavě modrých džínách a tričku s číslem, což ji na první pohled mírně zaskočilo - u místních arabských obyvatel byla zvyklá spíše na gallábíje a ušmudlané dlouhé košile, tudíž usoudila, že prodavač je sice arabského původu, ovšem podstatnou část života musel strávit v nějakém západním státě; nevěděla proč, ale tipovala to na Ameriku.

Kate se pousmála a snažila se odtrhnout oči z drobných mušek obletujících oschlé pečivo. "To doufám. Mohla bych prosím mluvit s panem Mohammedem Hassanem?"

Prodavač si ji kriticky změřil pohledem. "Je mi líto, slečno, ale odcestoval. Můžu se vás zeptat, co od něj chcete?" řekl a přistoupil k pultu.

Podezřívavost v jeho hlase ji zaskočila. "Jsem jeho neteř. Měl mě tady očekávat."

V černých očích se mu zablesklo. "Neteř? Neteř, neteř...a nejmenujete se náhodou Katherine Jeffersonová?"

Kate se zmohla pouze na překvapené přikývnutí. "A-ano. Odkud mě znáte?" zeptala se

Cizinec se náhle vesele usmál a vykročil zpoza pultu. "Kate, to si na mě už nepamatuješ?"

Zmateně zavrtěla hlavou. Ten člověk jí nikoho ani v nejmenším nepřipomínal.

"To máš tak krátkou paměť? Dovol, abych se ti představil - Abdulláh Hassan."

Kate samým ohromením otevřela ústa a zamrkala. "Abdule? Proboha, co ty tady...promiň, vůbec jsem tě nepoznala...vypadáš úplně jinak! "

Abdul se hlasitě rozesmál, a Kate si náhle připadala jako naprostý idiot. V životě by ji nenapadlo v něm hledat toho kluka, se kterým se jako dítě znala. "Jo, úplně jinak než ve dvanácti letech, viď? Ale co ty tady vůbec děláš? Táta mi neříkal, že bys měla přijet. Tak dlouho jsem tě neviděl, moje malá sestřenko! Počkej, dej sem tu tašku, půjdeme si někam sednout, to se musí oslavit!"

Než se mohla Kate vzpamatovat, už vzal její zavazadlo, postavil ho na stůl, popadl ji za ruku a táhl ji ke kavárně přes ulici. Sotva za ním klopýtala, protože byla již poměrně unavená tím posunem času, cestováním a vůbec toho na ni začínalo být moc . Poslední, co by čekala, bylo po dobrých osmi letech první setkání s bratrancem, který se za tu dobu přímo neskutečně změnil, a teď i přes svých asi čtyřiadvacet let připomínal spíš amerického teenagera.

Ale to už se usadili v pohodlných sedačkách místní kavárny. Abdul hbitou arabštinou objednal u číšníka cosi, co po přečtení anglické části menu identifikovala jako dvakrát kávu s cukrem.

"Tak, Kate, povídej, co tě sem přivedlo?"vyzvídal.

"Moc ráda tě vidím, Abdule. Ale to ti tvůj táta vůbec neříkal, že mám přijet?" zeptala se.

"Ne, ani slovo. Předevčírem odjel někam k Asuánu, prý tam má nějaké jednání nebo co...nechci nic říkat, ale poslední dobou je čím dál tím víc pryč a stýká se s podivnými lidmi. Nemám z toho zrovna dobrý pocit...ale nic, nebudu to řešit. Proč jsi vlastně přijela?"

"Přijela jsem sem pracovat jako průvodkyně. Taková dlouhodobější brigáda, víš? Na jednu turistickou sezonu. Už dlouho jsem tady nebyla, a tak jsem si říkala, že by nebylo od věci se sem zase podívat. Už se mi po Egyptě stýskalo." usmála se Kate.

Abdul její úsměv opětoval. "Fajn, průvodkyni tady uvítáme. Zvlášť pánské osazenstvo."

"Tak pánské osazenstvo, jo?" ušklíbla se, "Ne, díky, ale nemám zrovna v úmyslu tady prožívat nějaké románky, a už vůbec ne s nějakým domorodým vousáčem. Ale když už jsme u toho - nezdá se mi, že ty by ses k nim chtěl přidat. Kde jsi celou tu dobu byl? Fakt, vůbec nevypadáš jako průměrnej Egypťan."

Abdul se pohodlně opřel na židli, přijal od číšníka dva šálky a postavil je na stůl.

"To je pravda, a ani nemám v plánu to měnit. Posledních osm let jsem strávil ve Spojených státech."

"Aha."

Během toho dopoledne se Kate dozvěděla, že Abdul ve svých šestnácti odjel do Ameriky, aby studoval na univerzitě v Chicagu. Během té doby se z egyptského chlapce, obklopeného muslimskou kulturou, stal plnohodnotný Američan. Naučil se perfektně anglicky, nyní už dokonce bez přízvuku, a, jak jí sdělil, má v USA i přítelkyni, která za ním čas od času jezdí. V Egyptě je teprve pár měsíců a jeho otec mu prý neustále jeho přeměnu z Araba na Američana vyčítá. U toho prý mumlá něco o nedodrženém poslání, čemuž Abdul naprosto nerozumí. Kate mu na oplátku pověděla vše o svém životě ve Velké Británii s rodiči, starší sestrou a psem, o tom jak jí od strýce přišla nabídka na práci a ona sedla na první letadlo do Egypta. Povídali si tam asi hodinu, když přišla řeč na Katinu práci tady.

"Měli bychom počkat až na tátu," přemýšlel Abdul, "ale vzhledem k tomu, že už jsi tady, turistů je hodně a dobrých zaměstnanců málo, myslím že můžeš začít tak brzy, jak budeš chtít." Pokud se ovšem do té doby stačíš naučit text, pomyslel si.

Kate se vděčně, ale unaveně usmála a snažila se urovnat zkrabacený ubrus na stole. Stále se nemohla zbavit vzpomínky na ten nedojedený koblih v obchodě. Musela začít myslet na něco jiného, jinak by hrozilo, že ta káva a pár chlebíčků nakonec skončí na tom pracně narovnaném ubruse . "Díky. Co takhle pozítří? Ráda bych se tady trochu rozkoukala, jestli ti to nebude vadit. A taky budu potřebovat trochu času na naučení textu. Doufám, že není tak dlouhej? " mrkla na něj šibalsky.

"Ne, neboj, jde to. I já jsem tady chvíli provázel, a protože turistů je tenhle měsíc nejvíc, budu se muset asi znova chopit papírů. V jakém jazyce bys chtěla provázet?"

Kate chvilku zapřemýšlela a pak řekla "Prozatím v angličtině, ale časem bych ráda zkusila francouzštinu. Okay?"

"Okay." řekl Abdul, a kývl na číšníka, který postával u dveří. Zatímco platil, Kate nastavila tvář slunci a užívala si příjemně hřející paprsky.

"Kate?"snažil se ji Abdul probrat z polospánku. Když otevřela jedno oko s výrazem 'co chceš?', rozesmál se. "Jak tak vidím, už bys potřebovala do postele. Ta cesta tě musela pěkně unavit. Pojď, dojdeme pro tvoje zavazadlo a najdeme ti nějaké ubytování."

Kate kategoricky odmítala nechat se ubytovat u nějakého pochybně vyhlížejícího domorodce držícího ušmudlanou ceduli ''Léfný apártmáni'', což měli v oblibě její rodiče. Vzhledem k tomu, že v podobných napůl zchátralých zařízeních s absencí splachovacího záchodu, sprchy, horké vody a obvykle s dírou ve stropě či ve zdi, která měla nahrazovat klimatizaci, strávila polovinu dětství, se přes Abdulovo brblání o zhýčkanosti a podobných věcech rozhodla vyhledat nejbližší čtyřhvězdičkový hotel.

A tak se stalo, že ještě než zamířili směrem k místu, kde se nacházel hotel Winter Palace s klimatizovanými prostornými pokoji, restaurací a více než dostatečným sociálním zařízením, Abdul v rychlosti vyběhl do druhého patra, aby jí o několik minut později vrazil do ruky mizerně nakopírovaný štos papírů. Kate se při pohledu na něj protočily panenky. V té chvíli rozhodně musela přehodnotit svoji informovanost o tom, co obnáší slovo _průvodce._ To, co se měla kvůli své práci naučit, tvořilo asi pět papírů, z obou stran hustě pokrytých drobným, místy škrtaným písmem, a vzhledem k vpisovaným slovům a poznámkám Kate usoudila, že se za celou dobu existence tohoto textu nikdo nenamáhal jej přepsat a následně znovu nakopírovat.

Když s vykulenýma očima začala číst první odstavec, usoudila, že její slib, že začne provádět již pozítří, byl přeci jen mírně ukvapený. S povzdechem se prostě smířila s faktem, že nejméně celý zítřejší den pravděpodobně stráví učením, a nechala se Abdulem doprovodit ke své adrese přinejmenším na příští dva měsíce.

Hotel New Winter Palace byl jako vystřižený z filmu _"Smrt na Nilu"_- palmy v obrovských květináčích, orientální hedvábné koberce a vystavené mosazné nádoby. Zcela nadčasový.

Místnost, na kterou se jí naskytl pohled po odemčení a následném otevření dveří, se rozhodně nedala porovnávat s těmi hrůzami, ve kterých v dětství každé léto a někdy i zimu bydlela. Jednalo se o pěkně zařízený a poměrně prostorný pokoj s balkonem a výhledem na Nil. Balkon. Kate balkony milovala. Každý má na bydlení v hotelích něco nejoblíbenějšího. A u ní to byly jednoznačně balkony. Nejraději měla, když z nich byl nějaký pěkný výhled - dokázala tam prosedět hodiny. A tenhle balkon byl jistojistě jeden z nejlepších, tudíž je jasné, na jaké místo stočila své kroky ze všeho nejdříve.

Abdul s úlevným povzdechem umístil její zavazadlo na bílou plastovou židli a následoval ji na balkón.

"Už musím jít. Ale povím ti, máš odsud pěkný výhled. To se ti bude hodit, už pozítří je úplněk, víš to?"

Kate zavrtěla hlavou a snažila se soustředit na podvečerní, měkce zapadající slunce, barvící bezmračnou oblohu do odstínů teple oranžové a fialové. Z ničeho nic se jí však zvedl žaludek, prostor kolem ní se zdánlivě rozšiřoval a raději prsty křečovitě sevřela zábradlí, aby nepřepadla přes okraj.

"Je ti dobře, Kate?"zakabonil se Abdul, všímaje si její krátké nevolnosti.

Rychle zamrkala."Jo, fajn, jsem docela v pohodě. To nic. Cos to říkal o tom úplňku?" zajímala se, přestože se tiše divila svému náhlému zájmu o astrologii. Nebeské úkazy ji nikdy příliš nezajímaly.

"Četl jsem o tom v novinách. Měsíc má být nejvýraznější za posledních 66 let a v úplňku má zůstat přibližně po dva dny. Naposledy to prý bylo v roce 1935."

Kate již nedokázala dál vnímat jeho slova, neboť se jí zdálo, že se na okamžik ocitla někde jinde, mimo čas a prostor. Z dáli k ní doléhalo řinčení činelů a nesrozumitelné hlasy, a ve zmatené mysli se jí objevila jediná věta. _Luna osvětluje cestu._ Nechápala její význam, avšak měla zvláštní neopodstatnělé tušení, že je nesmírně důležitá, i když neměla ani ponětí, čím. Ovšem stejně tak rychle jako se objevila, byla vize pryč.

"Kate? Kate?!" Abdulláhův hlas k ní doléhal jakoby z velké dálky.

Trhla sebou. "Co? Kdo? Kde? Co se děje?" mumlala, snažíc se zmírnit přetrvávající třeštění hlavy. Co to ksakru...?

"Katherine? Bylas úplně mimo! Neudělalo se ti dobře?" pozoroval ji.

"Ne, ne, jsem v pořádku. Jen jsem asi už moc unavená. Musím se z toho vyspat," sdělila mu s křivým úsměvem. Zmatená a rozklepaná si zastrčila pramen kudrnatých vlasů za ucho.

Abdul si ji úkosem změřil."Dobře, už půjdu. Ale kdyby se něco dělo, můžeš přijít. Bye."

"Bye," nasadila uklidňující úsměv, když ho doprovodila ke dveřím, které poté roztřesenou rukou zamkla. Unaveně se dobelhala k posteli, a aniž by se obtěžovala ji odestlat či se převléct, upadla do hlubokého spánku.

Probudila se ještě toho večera, poměrně odpočatá. První věc, kterou po probuzení udělala, byla, že se podívala na špatně čitelný displej digitálních hodin, stojících na nočním stolku. Půl deváté večer. Spala jen dvě hodiny. Poněkud ji to překvapilo, nicméně se ani nepokoušela znovu usnout, protože věděla, že by se jí to pravděpodobně nepodařilo.

Rozhlédla se po pokoji, v jehož středu stála plastová židle s dosud nevybaleným zavazadlem s třásněmi a nápisem 'Happy Hawaii'. Celkové zařízení místnosti také vůbec nebylo špatné, vzhledem k tomu, že se mělo jednat o pokoj pro dva. Rozespale se protáhla a sáhla po svazku dvou klíčů opatřených číslem pokoje, jménem, e-mailem a telefonním číslem hotelu. Tak ti opravdu nechtějí, aby se jim klíče ztrácely, pomyslela si Kate s ironickým úšklebkem na rtech, když vyšla na chodbu. Měla totiž takové tušení, že předtím na konci chodby zahlédla automat na pití.

O pár minut později už Kate seděla se skříženýma nohama na posteli, v jedné ruce plastový kelímek s horkou kávou, pro jistotu s dvojitou dávkou cukru, a ve druhé papíry s textem od Abdula, snažíc se si zapamatovat něco z bohaté historie chrámu.

''Z bývalého...ehm... z bývalého přístaviště dnes zbývá jen tato plošina, původně ohraničená dvěma obelisky, které dal vztyčit Seti I. a z nichž se dochoval pouze jeden. Sem přiváželi materiál na stavbu chrámu, sem byl po Nilu dopraven i posvátný...,'' zasekla se a na okamžik nahlédla do mizerně okopírovaného textu papíru,''...posvátný Amonův člun. Nad...ehm...Nad nábřežím byla postavena tribuna, z níž...kruci.'' Tohle se v životě nenaučím, pomyslela si, nervózně usrkávajíc povzbuzující dávku kofeinu.

Nicméně se po chvíli chtě nechtě vzdala a už jen tak otupěle listovala zdánlivě nekonečným množstvím papírů. Daný text byl místy proškrtáván a obsahoval tolik vpisovaných poznámek, že se v něm Kate čas od času jen stěží vyznala. Náhle se uprostřed stránky pojednávající o zajímavostech týkajících se chrámu zarazila. Zhruba patnáct řádků textu v dolní polovině listu bylo začerněných silným lihovým fixem a bylo prakticky nemožné je přečíst. To podnítilo Katinu zvědavost. Už jako dítěti jí bylo vyčítáno, že do všeho strká nos, což, jak musela sama uznat, byla pravda. Během svého devatenáctiletého života se kvůli této vlastnosti nejednou dostala do potíží a vzhledem k tomu, že, když si to sečtete, přibližně třetinu svého života strávila v Egyptě ve společnosti svého bratrance Abdula a starší a daleko rozumnější sestry Lii, o problémy rozhodně nebyla nouze. Doteď si živě pamatovala, jak se ve svých osmi letech spolu s Abdulem čirou náhodou propadla do jedné hrobky, jak se dozvěděla později, z doby Střední říše...vytáhli je až místní dělníci zhruba po dvou hodinách. Jejich rodiče z toho žádnou radost přirozeně neměli, naopak, ovšem když zjistili, že tím ti dva v podstatě pomohli jedné britské výpravě, provozující na tom místě vykopávky, odpustili jim. To Kate jen utrvrdilo v názoru, že i ta zvědavost se někdy vyplatí. Hned zítra, rozhodla se, přerušujíc své myšlenky, se na to Abdula zeptá. Náhle vyprskla smíchy, až pár hnědých kapek kávy přistálo na dosud neposkvrněném povlečení postele, kde se rozpily. Co je moc, to je moc - ona tady hloubá nad pár přeškrtanými řádky textu! Zcela absurdní!

_Pokračování příště ;o)_


End file.
